tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
Petavatthu(Ghost stories)1.10
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Khuddaka Nikaya >> Petavatthu>>'Khallatiya-Petivatthu-Vannanna' ---- 1.10 The Bald-Headed Woman While the Teacher was staying at Savatthi, he told this story of a bald headed woman. Once upon a time there was at Benares, a certain woman living on her beauty ; Now her long black hair, fine, soft and glossy had a most beautiful curl; her tresses made two handfuls, and when loose, hung down to her girdle. Then a few envious women took counsel together, and having bribed the maidservant sent her a drug which would destroy her hair. Now the maid prepared that drug with the bathing powder and gave it to her mistress at the time that she bathed in the Ganges. She moistened her hair well to the roots with that concoction and plunged into the water. Just as she was immersed in the river, her hair fell out, roots and all , and her head resembled a bitter gourd. Then, ugly as a pigeon whose feathers have been plucked out, being unable out of shame, to enter the city, wrapped her head in a shawl and made her abode outside the city. Her bashfulness gone, and having pressed sesame seeds, she made her living by trading in oil and spirituous liquor. One day, as two or three drunken men had fallen into a deep sleep, she stole all their clothes, which were hanging loose. Then one day, she saw on his round for alms a saintly elder and, having invited him to come in, she gave him a cake made of kernels and mixed with sesame oil. Out of pity for her, he accepted it and ate it. She stood there with a happy heart, holding over him a sunshade. The elder with a stirred mind, thanked her and took leave. Now she then mane a wish : "May I have long hair which is fine, glossy, and soft with a most beautiful curl." At a subsequent time she died, and as a result of her meritorious deed , she was reborn out in mid-ocean all alone in a golden mansion ; her hair was restored just as she had desired it, but because she had stolen the garments of the men, she was nude. She was reborn again and again in that golden mansion and without any clothes spent one Buddha-interval there. Then Lord Gautam Buddha was reborn in the world and while he was staying in Savatthi Teaching the Dhamma, a hundred merchants, whose home was there, embarked in a ship for Suvannabhumi. The ship storm-tossed arrived at that shore. Then this peti with the mansion appeared to them. When the eldest merchant saw her, he asked: ::1. "Who are you, staying in a mansion ? Not coming out. ::Come out, lady; let us see you and your potency." :: The peti : ::2. " I am distressed; I am ashamed to come out naked, ::clothed with my hair. By me little good was done ." ::Merchant : ::3. " Come. I give you a dress; put it on; ::wear it and come out , beautiful one. ::Come out, lady. Let us see you and your potency." As he said this, he held out to her his own mantle. ::The peti: ::4. "What is given by your hand into mine does not help me. ::But this disciple here is a faithful pupil of the truly enlightened Buddha." ::5. " Having dressed this man, transfer to me the merit ::then I shall be blessed, flourishing in all pleasure." After having heard her, the traders bathed and anointed that lay disciple and clothed him with a pair of garments. In making known the matter, the Redactors uttered three stanzas: ::6. After the traders had bathed and anointed him, ::they clothed him with the garments and ascribed to her the virtue of the gift. ::7. From the gift came the result : ::food, clothes, and drink, ::8. Thereupon pure, having clean clothes, wearing the best benares cloth, ::smiling, she came out of the mansion, saying: "This is the fruit of your gift." ::The traders : ::9. "The mansion, of varied style, pleasant shines bright, ::O devi(angel), tell us of what deed this is the result ." ::The devi : ::10 . "To a travelling monk mendicant, an upright one, ::I with pious mind gave a cake of seeds with sesame oil." ::11. " For this good deed I enjoy as a reward a long time ::in the mansion ; now but little while remains." ::12. " After four months will be my death; ::down to the exceeding severe and terrible hell I shall fall." ::13. " It is four-cornered and has four doors ; it is divided into parts by measure; ::it is surrounded by an iron fence, and is covered on the top with iron." ::14. "Its iron floor is glowing with heat. Flashing on all sides ::for a hundred yojanas, it ever stands." ::15. "There for a long time I shall experience grievous pain ::and the fruit of evil deeds. Therefore I bewail this that is true." That disciple's mind was aroused by pity, and he said : "O devi, through the power of one gift you bestowed upon me, you have been rich in the fulfillment of all desires. But now, by bestowing a gift upon these lay disciples and bearing in mind the virtues of the Teacher(Buddha), you will be released from rebirth in hell." The peti very happy, satisfied them with deva-food and drink, garments and jewels, and gave into their hands a suit of garments for the Lord Buddha. She sent her respects, saying: "Go to Savatthi and salute the Teacher(Buddha) with my words : ' Reverend Sir, a certain peti greets with her head, the feet of the Blessed One '." Then by her potency, she brought the ship that same day to their right place. The merchants in due course delivered the gift to the Teacher, and told the whole matter. Then Buddha gave a detailed discourse on Dhamma. These lay disciples then made a great donation to the Buddha and his sangha ascribing the gift to that Peti , as a result of which , she was then reborn in a golden mansion in the high Tavatimsa heaven , accompanied with many.